SEVERUS SNAPE JR
by lety-snape
Summary: el sumarry es El professor Severus Snape está casado y tiene dos hijos. Uno de ellos va a Hogwarts y , para la desgracia de su padre, hace migas con Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 La familia Snape

Ya faltaba sólo una semana para que un nuevo curso terminara en Hogwarts. El profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, a quien ningún alumno le tenía el menor aprecio, no hallaba la hora de que estuviesen en el banquete de despedida para irse de vacaciones y no ver, aunque fuera por un par de meses a sus alumnos, a la mayoría de los cuales consideraba ineptos.

En el colegio todos, salvo los profesores, desconocían que en realidad Snape no pasaba sus vacaciones en el castillo, pues poseía una familia. Estaba casado hacía ya 14 años con Rebecca Black, quien fuera su compañera de curso en sus años de estudiante, pero que perteneció a Gryffindor. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Rebecca, a quien Snape siempre llamó con exclusividad, Becky, era prima hermana de su archi enemigo escolar Sirius Black.

Black y sus amigos James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, se dedicaron a hacer de la existencia de Snape algo insoportable durante los siete años que compartieron en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Constantes eran las burlas que le proferían a diario, sobretodo por su carácter misántropo y su apariencia funeraria. Solían llamarlo "Snivellus"

Pero Rebecca Black siempre se mostró interesada en conocerlo, de hecho era ella quien creaba las instancias para estar con él. Incluso siempre le defendía de los maleficios proferidos por Potter y Black, peleando bravamente con su primo favorito.

Aún así, Snape era desconfiado, y no podía creer que la chica, que a su juicio era la más bella de todo Hogwarts, mostrara interés por él. De hecho siempre pensaba que Becky tenía algo entre manos, alguna broma macabra con la que pensaba superar a los propios merodeadores, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que las intenciones de la chica era de lo más sinceras y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Black estaba enfurecido. Sólo quería a dos miembros de su familia, su prima Andrómeda y a Rebecca. Cuando se enteró que ella y Severus estaban más que enamorados sus intenciones contra Snape no cambiaron, mejor dicho empeoraron.

El profesor, que hasta ese momento se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos, no pudo dejar de pensar en Sirius, quien hace doce años estaba en Azkabán, acusado de la muerte de su ex amigo Peter Pettigrew y por haber matado a una buena cantidad de muggles.

Tampoco pudo dejar de recordar que su bella esposa le perdonara el hecho de haberse unido por un corto tiempo a los Mortífagos. El haberlo perdonado valía más que cualquier prueba de amor, a pesar de que su mujer detestaba la idea de que actuara como espía para Dumbledore, pero trataba de comprender que esa era su manera de redención.

Por fin el año académico finalizó oficialmente. Snape se despidió de su único amigo en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, quien le deseó lo mejor para sus vacaciones y le mandó muchos cariños a su familia.

El profesor de pociones llegó a las once de la noche a su domicilio en Hogsmade, una casa bastante grande y bonita. Ahí lo esperaba feliz su esposa y su hija Eliza, de cinco años, una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azul intenso, como los de su madre, quien lo esperaba sagradamente dos fines de semana al mes, para que su padre le acostara.

Luego de besar en la frente a su hija y dejarla en su mullida cama bajó al comedor a encontrarse con su mujer.

-Dónde está Severus, Becky?

-Severus debemos hablar- dijo de manera enérgica Rebecca.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Sevy.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta que le llames así. ¿Qué sucede con él ahora?

-Recuerda que te comenté lo problemático que está. A veces yo no puedo con él, se pelea a diario con alguien de la escuela y siempre su contrincante tiene las de perder, porque debes saber que tu hijo es bastante bueno para los golpes. Además que insiste en hacer prácticas ilícitas, sabiendo que no puede transformarse y menos aparecerse.

-Te dije cual es mi opción si Severus continuaba así.

-Si amor, y creo que ahora estoy de acuerdo que es lo mejor.

-Entonces irá conmigo a Hogwarts en septiembre próximo y no se habla más del tema. ¿Dónde está en este momento?

-Arriba, en su cuarto, pasa bastante tiempo ahí con esa música horrible. Quizás ni se ha dado cuenta que estás aquí.

Snape subió al segundo piso, dirigiéndose con decisión al cuarto de su hijo. Severus hijo era un adolescente de 13 años, tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y era muy popular en su colegio, un establecimiento de magia y hechicería que no funcionaba como un internado, donde Sev, como todos le llamaban, era la estrella del equipo de Quidditch. Físicamente era prácticamente igual a su padre, ya que tenía el cabello negro azabache, el cual llevaba bajo las orejas, la piel muy blanca y los ojos negros como la noche. Además era un chico muy alto y atlético.

Snape golpeó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que decidió entrar. Allí encontró a su primogénito sobre la cama escuchando música con un artefacto muggle. Luego de darle unas palmadas, el muchacho abrió sus negros ojos.

-Hola pa- saludó somnoliento y de poco ánimo.

-Hola. Tu madre y yo hemos conversado sobre tu situación.

-¿Qué situación?- preguntó extrañado.

-No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien que tu comportamiento en la escuela es reprobable hasta decir basta. Peleas a diario con tus compañeros.

-Ellos me buscan y saben que me encontrarán a mí y a mi "Punisher"- así era como Sev llamaba a su puño izquierdo.

-El asunto es que el primero de septiembre próximo irás conmigo a Hogwarts, dejarás descansar a tu madre de tu mal proceder y estarás bajo mi responsabilidad.

-¡Están locos, yo nunca iré a ese colegio! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No pueden quitarme el Quidditch.

-En Hogwarts también podrás jugar al Quidditch

-Pero pa, ¡ese colegio ni siquiera está rankeado a nivel regional! ¡Ninguno de sus jugadores es conocido! ¡Juegan por jugar y ni siquiera deben saber hacerlo!

-Tu madre y yo no queremos saber tu opinión- Dijo Snape en tono molesto

-Si crees que estarás sobre mí estás equivocado padre- dijo el chico en un tono más que molesto- ¡nunca entraré a Slytherin, nunca!

-Eso tampoco lo decides tú, en realidad en este momento de tú vida tú no decides prácticamente nada. Asunto cerrado y buenas noches.

El hombre abandonó de bastante mal humor el cuarto de su hijo. Si sus alumnos vieran como lo enfrentaba este chico seguramente le perderían respeto. En Hogwarts no sería así.

-¿Cómo lo tomó amor?

-Tan mal como lo creímos.

-Ya se le irá a pasar, tiene dos meses para asimilarlo.

Al día siguiente Snape estaba en planta baja de su casa recibiendo muestras de afecto de la pequeña Eliza.

-Papi, te daré un beso por todos los que no te puedo dar cuando estás en Hogwarts- La niña permanecía colgada del cuello de su padre.

-Bueno, dame todos los besos que desees- Sin duda alguna su hija lo derretía y en sus manos era la presa más fácil.

En ese entonces bajó por las escaleras Sev, con su acostumbrado pijama negro con estampados que simulaban a un esqueleto humano. Ni siquiera miro a su padre y tomo un gran vaso de jugo.

-Buen día Severus.

-Buenos serán para ti.

-¡En mi casa exijo respeto!-bramó Snape, fulminando al chico con su mirada, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó


	2. 1CAPITULO 2 EL NUEVO COMPAÑERO

Capitulo 2 El nuevo compañero

Llegó el día. Severus B. Snape debía partir a Hogwarts. Por su puesto el no iría en el expreso, ya que Hogsmade queda muy cerca del castillo. Snape se había marchado el día anterior y lo esperaba allá.

El muchacho de despidió de manera muy desatenta de su madre, quien derramó unas lágrimas y le dijo que todo era por su bien, que algún día él los entendería. Pero Sev estaba tan molesto que se limitó a gruñir.

Al entrar al castillo, Hagrid lo dirigió al grupo de alumnos del primer año, quienes parecían unos pigmeos asustados frente al Sev. La profesora McGonnagall dio la bienvenida y les explicó que a continuación ingresarían al gran comedor para la ceremonia de selección.

Luego se acercó a Sev y le dijo que él tenía que entrar para ser seleccionado, pero como había sido acordado, ingresaría al tercer curso. Sev apenas contestó. Su rostro parecía medir tres metros.

Llegó el momento de ingresar. Sev deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, ya que se veía muy llamativo al lado de los novatos, y sobretodo por que se negó a utilizar túnica y llevar algunos accesorios que no iban con el uniforme oficial. El salón estaba atiborrado de alumnos, quienes de inmediato le miraron de arriba a abajo y él en seguida le dirigió su peor y más gélida mirada a su padre, quien estaba en la mesa de los maestros junto al profesor Dumbledore.

Luego de la tradicional canción del viejo sombrero se procedió a la selección, pasaron todos los novatos y luego la profesora McGonnagall llamó:

-Severus Snape.

Sev sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Todos comentaban, al parecer nadie sabía que el temido profesor de pociones era casado, y menos que tenía un hijo.

El chico caminó como de costumbre, erguido y con decisión, sin olvidar su rostro serio. Se sentó en el banco correspondiente y la profesora de transformaciones le puso el sombrero encima.

-Mmm...Difícil-dijo el sombrero- hijo de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una de las mezclas más extrañas y escasas tenemos aquí...podría decir que eres un caso único chico.

Al igual que lo había hecho Harry hace dos años, Sev le pidió al sombrero que no lo dejara en Slytherin.

-¿No en Slytherin, eh?, déjame decirte que podrías tener muchas posibilidades. Pero en ti además de inteligencia y astucia veo mucho valor y también camaradería, así que mejor que seas ¡¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!!

El colegio enmudeció y demoró en reaccionar. Todos miraron al profesor Snape, quien parecía más que molesto. Luego se acordaron que debían recibir al nuevo integrante de casa y le aplaudieron tímidamente.

Sev le remitió a su padre la sonrisa más burlona del mundo, la cual parecía haber ensayado por meses, y que hizo notar más aún el extraordinario parecido que tenían padre e hijo, lo cual fue notado por los demás chicos y los comentarios comenzaron nuevamente.

-¡UF! nunca me hubiese imaginado que Snape era casado y menos que alguien había osado procrear con él- dijo Ron Weasley a sus amigos.

-Yo también opino como tú- añadió Harry- ¡me da asco!

-Bueno, pero el hecho es que tendremos de compañero de curso ¡al hijo de Snape! -interrumpió Hermione.

-Quizás cómo será...pero por fuera no hay nada más que decir, es un clon de Snape.

-Pero si se fijan es un chico muy guapo-dijo Lavander Brown

-Si, es bastante mejor que todos ustedes, tiene más estilo y un físico que ninguno del tercer año goza- añadió Parvati Patil.

-¡Snape jr. ya tiene dos admiradoras!- dijo Ron de manera burlona.

Sev se acercó silenciosamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Queridos alumnos-habían comenzado las acostumbradas palabras del profesor Dumbledore- En primer lugar, una calurosa bienvenida a todos aquellos nuevos alumnos y otra igual de calurosa a los antiguos. Antes que nuestro banquete los deje aturdidos, algunas informaciones generales. Queda expresamente prohibido acercarse al bosque y realizar cosas indebidas, como encantar a sus compañeros y rondar por los pasillos después de las nueve y media de la noche. Además, quiero recibir con un aplauso al profesor R.J Lupin, quien ha accedido amablemente a realizar la cátedra de defensa contra las artes oscuras y a nuestro querido amigo Rubius Hagrid, quien impartirá cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Además, como todos ustedes ya saben, se encuentra prófugo de Azkabán, Sirius Black, así que, por orden del ministerio, el colegio será custodiado por Dementores, por lo que les recomiendo tengan especial cuidado, ya que son criaturas que absorben el alma y los buenos pensamientos y en su naturaleza no está permitido perdonar.

El salón aplaudió y, por supuesto, todos comentaron sobre Sirus Black.

-¡Entonces me encontraré aquí mismo con esas horribles criaturas del tren!- Harry estaba muy preocupado

-Pero ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, hay que mantenerse al margen de ellos- dijo de manera ceremoniosa Hermione

Sev se limitó a comentar para si mismo- Bienvenido a la cárcel Sev.


	3. 1capitulo 3 MI PAPA VISTIO COMO ABUELA

Capítulo 3 Mi papá vistió como abuela

Luego del banquete, los alumnos fueron dirigidos por los respectivos prefectos a los dormitorios. El profesor Snape trató de ver a su hijo, quien le desvió la mirada, pero Snape igualmente lo cogió del brazo y le llevó a saludar a Dumbledore.

-¡Severus, estás tan grande niño!, yo te vi tan pequeño ¡y mírate ahora!- Dumbledore saludo amablemente a Sev- Es un gusto tenerte por fin en Hogwarts.

-Como sabrá Sr. Director, me han traído aquí en calidad de paria, obligado y déjeme decirle que no estoy a gusto con la situación.

Snape fulminó a Sev con la mirada.-Sabes perfectamente que es lo mejor para ti y también para todos.

-Como digas padre, ya fuiste lo suficientemente claro al decirme que a mi edad no estoy en posición de elegir. Con su permiso Sr. director.-Sev se alejo y ni siquiera se despidió de Snape.

-Severus, tu hijo no está nada feliz, ¿estás seguro que era lo mejor para él?

-Sí director, el tiene muchas capacidades y las estaba desperdiciando en ese otro colegio.

Sev ingresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaban todos los chicos charlando animadamente sobre las vacaciones.

-Mi madre me regaló una escoba nueva, una centella 5, no es la más veloz, pero está genial- relataba Seamus Finnigan.

-Podrías probar para las pruebas de Quidditch- dijo Neville- si yo no le tuviese tanto miedo a volar, de seguro lo intentaría.

-Me parece muy bien Seamus, el equipo de Gryffindor necesita sangre nueva- Harry parecía muy entusiasmado al hablar del Quidditch.

Entonces Sev se acercó al grupo y preguntó- ¿cuándo se puede audicionar para ingresar al equipo?-

-Mmm...Eso debes conversarlo con el capitán, Oliver Wood, pero me imagino que la próxima semana- indicó Harry- ¿sabes jugar?

-¿Que si se jugar?, me imagino que les daré una buena lección, ya que soy un jugador bastante aventajado, poseo un handicap de 97 y estoy rankeado en primer lugar a nivel nacional en la categoría 12 a 15 años. Se dice que soy el buscador que más promete, o a caso no leen la Quidditch review?

-Lo veo difícil Snape, Harry es el buscador de Gryffindor y no creo que le derrotes.- Ron estaba bastante saltón al ver que alguien quería ocupar el puesto de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, eso está por verse, pero les aconsejo que se vayan haciendo a la idea de que Gryffindor tendrá un nuevo buscador- Sev parecía muy seguro en sus palabras.

-Es que tú no has visto jugar a Harry- interrumpió Hermione.

-Perfecto, pero conozco los handicaps y los rankings mundiales y ni Harry Potter ni el colegio de Hogwarts tienen un nombre en el Quidditch internacional. Les recomiendo que esperen y vean, nada más- Sev se retiró muy calmado a su habitación, dejando a los demás desconcertados por su gran seguridad.

-Ese se cree mucho, pero no creo que sea bueno, ¡quizás qué escoba tiene! No creo que tenga una Nimbus 2000 Harry- Ron seguía bastante molesto por el ímpetu de su nuevo compañero.

Pero Sev alcanzó a oír y se dio vuelta para responder- Para sacarte de tus dudas tengo una Stardust, la mejor escoba de competición que hay, incluso supera a la Saeta de Fuego que está tan de moda este año, pero la Stardust es bastante escasa, y pocos conocen su poder. Buenas Noches.

Sev ya no se encontraba en la sala común y Dean Thomas comentó- Una Stardust! esas escobas son increíbles, ¡su fabricación es aún más minuciosa que en el caso de las Saetas de Fuego! ¡Dónde la habrá conseguido!

-Quizás el niño maravilla del Quidditch internacional es muy regalón de su papito- El comentario de Ron arrancó risas en los chicos, quienes también se retiraron a dormir.

Cuando los chicos estaban preparándose para ir a desayunar se dieron cuenta que Sev ya no estaba en la habitación. Al minuto lo vieron ingresar bastante sudado y con ropa deportiva, pero nadie realizó pregunta alguna.

Ya en el baño común quedaron impresionados con el físico del nuevo compañero, ya que sin lucir como Crabbe y Goyle, quienes parecen gigantes súper desarrollados, se veía atlético y bien formado.

Neville le preguntó tímidamente que si realizaba alguna clase de ejercicio, a lo que Sev le contestó que sí, y que en su antiguo colegio también se le daba preocupación a la preparación física y que tenía entendido que en Hogwarts no era así, por lo que debería preocuparse el mismo de mantener el training.

- Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a realizar una buena rutina para que elimines "lo que sobra"- ofreció amablemente, a lo que Neville asintió, sin tener un poco de miedo de compartir con el hijo del temido profesor de pociones.

Seamus y Dean también parecieron interesados y le preguntaron a Sev si podían participar también, a lo que el asintió.

-Deberían preocuparse de otras cosas, como que este colegio está rodeado de malditos dementores- dijo Ron

-Los dementores no son ningún peligro si les sabes hacer frente, sólo hace falta un buen Patronus y ya- Sev irradiaba nuevamente seguridad.

-¿Qué es un Patronus?-inquirió Harry, ya que le interesaba mucho saber como evitar a esas criaturas tan desagradables.

-Es un encantamiento muy sencillo que te puede proteger en variadas situaciones- explicó Sev-sólo basta conocerlo y practicar, cualquier brujo puede lograrlo fácilmente. A mí me lo enseñó mi padre hace unos tres años.

-Suena interesante, a lo mejor después nos puedes mostrar tu Patronus.-comentó Harry intrigado.

Los chicos dejaron la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a desayunar. Durante ese momento, Seamus, Dean y Neville bombardearon a Sev con preguntas sobre su Patronus.

-¿Y cómo luce?- preguntó Dean

-Justo como una gran y luminosa pantera negra, me identifico mucho con ese animal, más de lo que Uds. se podrían imaginar- Sev no iba a revelar que a sus cortos trece años ya era un animago, en su caso ilegal, y que podía convertirse en pantera, ya que sería mucho alarde para tan poco tiempo.

Ron se dirigió a Hermione y Harry en voz baja- Me parece que este Snape resultará bastante charlatán.

Luego vieron su horario. Tenían clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Lupin, el nuevo profesor, así que se dirigieron al aula que el año anterior habitó el inútil y fatuo Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Recuerdas Hermione que a ti te gustaba ese patético- dijo burlonamente Ron, a lo que Harry rió alegremente.

-Todos nos podemos equivocar al emitir un juicio sobre alguien. Quizás tú mismo te equivoques con Snape y sí resulte ser tan genial como aparenta.

-No creo- Ron estaba rojo como un tomate.

El aula estaba repleta con alumnos de Slytherin y Griffindor. Antes de que llegara el profesor, Draco Malfoy, el niño más desagradable de la casa de la serpiente se acercó a Sev.

-Snape, ¿sabías que tú y yo éramos primos? Mi madre es prima de la tuya.

-La verdad es que sí lo se y francamente no me interesas ni tú ni tu familia- Sev habló con energía e indiferencia, mientras Harry y los demás veían atentamente.

-¿Qué te crees? Tu madre es una estúpida, otra verguenza para la familia, si bien se casó con un sangre pura le encantan los muggles y eso la hace una mujer común y no digna de nuestra familia.-Bramó Malfoy con su típico rostro burlón.

-¿Y a caso tu madre, con ese rostro que parece estar oliendo su propia mierda las 24 horas es muy especial?-Sev le clavó sus brillantes ojos negros a Malfoy, mientras Harry y sus amigos reían al ver como el niño nuevo le hacia frente a su peor enemigo de la escuela.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres nadie!-Malfoy estaba muy molesto y comenzó a acercarse más y más a Sev y en el momento en que estaban lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de lo pequeño y enclenque que era en comparación a su primo. Igual le profirió un empujón, el cual no le sirvió de nada, pues no logró ni siquiera mover a Sev. Igual se sentía seguro de saber que sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle irían en su auxilio si así lo necesitaba.

Pero Sev no era de lo que se dejan tocar así como así y sin dificultad empujó a Malfoy, quien cayó a varios metros. En ese momento Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron sobre él, pero corrieron peor suerte, porque Sev los golpeó con rudeza y pesar de que los chicos de Slytherin tenían gran tamaño no eran para nada ágiles.

En ese preciso momento el profesor Lupin ingresó al salón. Los alumnos se dispersaron y quedaron al descubierto los tres Slytherin golpeados.

-¿Quién golpeó a estos chicos?- preguntó el maestro

-Fui yo- sin ni siquiera dudarlo, Sev asumió su culpa.

-Sr. Snape, al final de la hora recibirá su castigo, por ahora 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos la clase de hoy-

En ese instante los alumnos dirigieron su atención a un armario, el cual se movía como si alguna criatura viviente estuviese en su interior.

-¿Qué hay dentro de él?- preguntó Lupin

-Es un Boggart Sr.- respondió Parvati

-Muy bien Srta. Patil y cuáles son las características de los Boggart?-volvió a interrogar el profesor.

-Son criaturas que asumen la forma de nuestros miedos, Sr.-respondió Hermione

-Muy bien, ¡cinco puntos para Gryffindor! ahora se enfrentarán al Boggart, pero deben saber cómo. Al estar frente a él ustedes pensarán en algo gracioso y dirán decididamente "Ridiculus", OK? y así el Boggart asumirá esa forma, ya que ellos no soportan la risa. Neville, pasa adelante por favor.

Tímidamente Neville dio un paso al frente y no parecía estar muy convencido.

-Vamos, sin miedo. ¿A qué le temes más en el mundo? - preguntó Lupin.

-Al profesor Snape- contestó Neville, sin ni siquiera dudarlo.

Los chicos rieron.

-Bien Neville, entonces el Boggart asumirá la apariencia del profesor Snape. Sé que vives con tu abuela, así que quiero que te imagines al profesor con el atuendo que ella suele utilizar, te parece?

-Bbuenno...-contestó el chico de cara redonda.

El armario se abrió y salió de él el Boggart el cual parecía ser el mismísimo Snape.

-Ridiculus!- dijo Neville rápidamente y en un segundo el salón estaba frente a un profesor Snape vestido como una vieja de vestido verde y ajado, sombrero y para colmo un horrible buitre disecado.

Todos rieron alegremente y luego le dirigieron la mirada a Sev, ya que más que mal habían olvidado que ahora compartían el aula con el hijo del odiado maestro, pero se sorprendieron al ver que este reía de buena gana.

-Me gustaría tener una fotografía de esto para mi cuarto- fue el único comentario del muchacho.

Cuando fue el turno de Harry, el Boggart se transformó en un horrendo Dementor, y antes que el niño que vivió pudiese reaccionar, el profesor Lupin se puso frente al Boggart, el cual asumió la forma de una esfera blanca suspendida en un fondo de color negro. Todos encontraron gracioso el "miedo" del profesor y no le dieron mayor importancia.

Así Lupin dio la clase por finalizada y todos abandonaron el aula recordando la hazaña de Neville.


End file.
